


Home Cooking

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Class Issues, Domestic, Drabble, Food, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus weighs Great Hall feasts against roast beef sandwiches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP 100 community on LJ. Prompt: _Spice_

Hogwarts food is all spice and no substance. Elf-made, it's nothing but gruel with nutrition and flavour and texture magicked in. Every bite is perfectly seasoned and perfectly the same.

Severus is no epicure, but he can tell the difference immediately. It's due to the sandwiches—the ones Filch brings by whenever he's worked through dinner again. Roast beef, usually, too rare in the middle with salty charring around the edges. Hard bread and sharp pickled beetroot. He cleans his plate as he rarely does in the Great Hall.

There's something to be said, perhaps, for simple but honest fare.


End file.
